1. Technical Field
The disclosure generally relates to device mounting, and more particularly to a hard disk drive mount seating a hard disk drive (HDD) in an enclosure of an electronic device, and a hard disk drive assembly using the hard disk drive mount.
2. Description of Related Art
In a computer, one or more hard disk drives are often used for storing information. The hard disk drives are mounted in the electronic device by hard disk drive mounts. However, in general, clearances exist between sides of the hard disk drive and the corresponding hard disk drive mount. Thus, during operation, vibration can be generated, which may cause the hard disk drives to impact the hard disk drive mounts and produce unwanted noise.
What is desired, therefore, is a hard disk drive mount which can overcome the limitations described.